fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Geanie Alberdane
Appearance Geanie is a young looking girl with tan skin, and a smooth complexion. She has long-straight black hair that goes down to her elbow, and a part of her hair is pushed back and held by a hair clip. She wears mid-calf high, black boots with thigh high pink socks. She wears a long lilac sleeveless jacket, with a white undershirt that has black sleeves, and a large pink scarf like thing that wraps around her waist. Geanie also wears a dark purple semi frilly skirt, and removable lilac colored sleeves with their own white collar to them. Personality Geanie is a very bubbly, happy girl who seems to be very energetic, but like Vixen, is actually incredibly smart. She's very kind to friends, but to her team and very close friends, she's incredibly sarcastic, and giggly. Though when it comes to be a serious matter, she is very adult-like and mature about the situation, yet she will sneak in a couple jokes she learned from Sihkoh. Geanie usually gets called "G" because many mispronounce her name, so she shortens it to that. Also, when she is talking to higher authority, she uses more complex words, unless it's the Sorceria Guild Master, Meicholo, then she is very shady towards him. She likes reading, black tea, practicing magic, and donuts, yet she dislikes snakes, those who are rude to her friends, especially Neffeli (those two were really close), and cold places. History "G" grew up in the city of Lunarion, where the guild is located, and from a young age, she became find of reading, and memorizing various kinds of spells from different magics. She heard of Sorceria Guild, who has a very large library. So when she became decent enough with her magic, and when she turned 9, she joined the guild to further her studies. Geanie also befriended a girl named Toriel Friskoli, who moved to Lunarion from her home country, Italinan. A year after, she met Sihkho and Akiren, who had just escaped yheir hometown. It took time, but she befriended Akiren, but Sihkho was a pain trying to befriend because he was so stubborn. A couple months after that, she met their little sister, Neffeli and her fluffy exceed partner, Vixen. Akiren, Sihkho and Neff all separated themselves, but Neff eventually accepted her and Tori's existance So they formed Team Mystery, because of how mysterious their pasts were, before they were told. As she grew up, she became quite skilled in Learner Magic, which allowed her to mock the hotheaded Red and Neff as they grew up. She became very generous and selfless, yet she still was childish in her emotions and actions. Her and her teammates grew to be some of the most powerful mages in the area, and only grew in power as they trained and took on jobs with each other. One day, a job popped up, so Geanie took it, but she only took Akiren, and Tori because Neff and Red were being too childish for such a non-childish job. While on the job, the three got terribly hurt, but Akiren, being quite the protector that he is, kept going and gave his life to save the two of them. Returning to the guild hall and telling those closest to you that their family died was the most traumatizing thing, because before the job, Neff was very concerned about the job, being too worried for her oldest brother. Geanie helped the two as much as she could, though she helped Red, Neff would leave constantly and return hurt. She then became very protective of her and tried to stop her from going on these jobs, but Neff's will was too strong. After some time, her, Vix, Red and Tori all planned to go to where Neff first met her dragon spirits, to try and call her down. They all stayed the night and slept in that place like a family, and seeing Neffeli relax for a change, made not only her but all the rest of the team relieved. They all grew close to one another, and she became very motherly and caring towards Neffeli after that, because she considered her family, and still does. After Neffeli left to go traveling, she trained at the guild and became very graceful, and talented in her Learner Magic. She even let her once shoulder length hair grow to reach her elbows. Magic and Abilities